Como la lluvia
by Essentia
Summary: Bulma hace una pequeña reflexión acerca del cambio repentino de su vida. Es mi primer One Shot, espero que les guste :3 BxV


**Hoooolaaa xD Bueno, este es mi primer One-Shot. Soy nueva en la página y no escribo mucho, así que cualquier tipo de ayuda sería fantástico. Dejen sus reviews, constructivos o destructivos (lo que sea para poder aprender xD)**

_**Los personajes y la serie son propiedad de Akira Toriyoma**_

-Pff…todo está más aburrido desde que monstruos y extraterrestres dejaron de atacar nuestro planeta. –luego de una intensa búsqueda de canales de televisión, apoyó la quijada en su mano y soltó un pequeño suspiro –¿Desde cuándo mi vida es tan aburrida? Me pregunto si Milk se encontrará igual que yo…no, ella debe de estar peor. No puedo creer que Gokú la haya abandonado de nuevo. Ni siquiera nos dijo a dónde se fue con Shen Long. Bueno, todos sabemos cómo es él. Puede ser un gran amigo, un ser muy generoso y el salvador del universo; pero también es muy despistado y todo lo toma a la ligera, como si siempre se tratara de un juego. En fin, no puedo hacer nada ahora… Estoy segura de que algún día regresará –apagó el televisor, soltó el control remoto con desgano y fijó su mirada en el reloj –Son las seis en punto, ya es hora. Vamos a ver... ¿lloverá o no lloverá? El cielo está despejado y no ha llovido desde hace días. No necesitaré el paraguas hoy, estoy segura, así que lo dejaré en su lugar y…ya estoy lista. Solo falta que el gruñón termine de cambiarse. –se encaminaba hacia la escalera para llamarlo, cuando logró verlo bajar por el otro lado de la sala. –Vaya…estás más puntual que nunca. ¿Tienes tanta prisa por salir conmigo? –le dijo con sorna.

-Hmpf, no te creas importante. Haría lo que sea para que este paseo termine lo más temprano posible. No soporto tu compañía durante las noches –dijo mostrando su característica media sonrisa. Caminó hacia la puerta con paso firme. – ¿Qué? ¿Vienes o quieres una tarjeta de invitación?

-Ya voy, ya voy –Podía dejarlo mal en cualquier momento, pero no quería contestarle ni ocasionar una nueva discusión. Sabía que pocas veces Vegeta aceptaba salir a caminar con ella, así que era mejor no desperdiciar la oportunidad. Además, el comentario le había causado un poco de gracia.

Ambos salieron al mismo tiempo, puesto que la puerta deslizante era lo suficientemente ancha. Recorrieron, sin prisa, el jardín y salieron de la Corporación Cápsula. Bulma contemplaba el moderno paisaje, como si fuera el primer paseo. La ciudad había cambiado mucho, al igual que toda su vida. Aún recordaba sus días como adolescente, la aventura de las Esferas del Dragón, al pequeño e inocente Gokú, a los pervertidos de Roshi y Oolong, al siempre pequeño Krillin, a Ten y Chaoz, a Yamcha…Yamcha. Sin duda, su relación con él fue muy hermosa y una de las más duraderas, disfrutaba cada momento juntos y ambos se amaban; pero él nunca le pudo dar lo que Vegeta le dio: madurez y seriedad. Eso se evidenciaba en cada momento. Ya no coqueteaba con nadie, no miraba a otros chicos, ya no se preocupaba de tonterías…: realmente había madurado. Tal vez fueron su carácter frío, su doloroso pasado, el sufrimiento de estar en el infierno y sus sentimientos resguardados los que le hicieron ver la cruda realidad; algo que nadie había hecho hasta el momento. Estaba muy agradecida con él, a pesar de lo insoportable que podía ser a veces. Fue algo inesperado, que la cambió para bien. Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente…nadie vio venir todo esto. Todos pensaban que Yamcha y ella se casarían y vivirían felices para siempre; pero terminó formando una familia con el desgraciado saiyajin que ocasionó la muerte de casi todos sus amigos. ¿Ambos lo quisieron así desde el principio o solo pasó?

-Vegeta… -lo llamó con una voz suave, mientras giraba su cabeza en dirección a la de él.

El saiyajin no respondió, solo le dirigió la mirada dándole a entender que le estaba prestando atención.

-Todo pasó tan rápido… Nunca pensé formar una familia con el saiyajin asesino que eras. Las cosas sucedieron de una forma muy rara y...bueno... Probablemente no lo sepas, pero…¿por qué todo esto fue tan inespera… -el comienzo de una fuerte lluvia no la dejó terminar. La poca gente que se encontraba en los alrededores, optó por correr con el fin de encontrar refugio en sus hogares. Miles de gotas caían sobre los rostros de la pareja. –¡¿Cómo es que empezó a llover si el cielo estab…

-Las cosas no pasan como uno piensa –alzó la mirada –Todo es inesperado, impredecible y difícil de comprender. Lo importante no sería tratar de entender lo que pasa, sino enfrentar lo que viene…y a veces, tomar las precauciones necesarias… - de su bolsillo derecho, sacó un pequeño objeto con forma de tubo y presionó un botoncito que se encontraba en el medio de este. Al instante, el pequeño artefacto se transformó en un negro paraguas. –¿Entiendes, mujer?

Mirando aún el rostro de Vegeta, le contestó –S-sí, lo entiendo. Lo que dices tiene mucho sentido… ¿Sabes? A veces, llegas a sorprenderme. Solo a veces. –ambos se percataron de que algunas gotas aún caían en sus rostros, por lo que dirigieron sus miradas hacia el paraguas. Parecía que algo no estaba en su lugar, por eso no podía extenderse completamente. –Creo que a tu "precaución" le falta una pieza. Espera…yo lo arreglo. –Bulma pasó sus brazos por cada uno de los lados del rostro de Vegeta, acortando la distancia. Ante esto, él giro rápidamente la cabeza hacia el lado opuesto, dejando nada más qué ver que su negra cabellera. –¿Vegeta? –La peliazul, confundida al no comprender tal reacción, trató de inclinarse lo máximo posible para hallar la razón en su casi inexpresivo rostro. Logró ver sus ojos evitando cualquier tipo de contacto visual y notó un intenso rubor en sus mejillas. –Es increíble que, aunque pasen los años, siga causando eso en ti. Pero no puedo culparte; sigo siendo igual de sexy e inteligente. –le dijo coquetamente mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

-Hmpf. Es increíble que, aunque pasen los años y seas una anciana, sigas siendo igual de atrevida y exasperante.

Bulma se permitió una pequeña sonrisa, mientras ambos se perdían en el anochecer –Idiota, tú nunca vas a cambiar…

*************************************************************FIN*************************************************************************

Ese fue el pequeño One-Shot. Dejen sus comentarios, y como les dije antes, cualquier tipo de ayuda sería estupendo. Espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias por leer :3


End file.
